<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hymn to Boromir by chewysugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608711">Hymn to Boromir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar'>chewysugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, The War of the Ring, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by Tennyson’s “The Lady of Shallot.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hymn to Boromir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been listening to The Lord of the Rings on audiobook to get me through these dark and difficult times. </p>
<p>Even though Aragorn sings his song for Boromir in The Two Towers, I thought that The Lady of Shallot was quite fitting.</p>
<p>I don’t know.</p>
<p>I guess it was the boat.</p>
<p>I don’t pretend to be an authority on Tolkien, although I’m falling further in love with Middle Earth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the South the shadow pressed,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">O’er mountsides and treefolk’s nests,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which cloak the Men amid the West;</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And following his dreamly quest </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Came noble Boromir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sought the Halfling he had seen,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who hailed from fields and hills of green,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No obstacle could come between,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The seeking Boromir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Across the ford, far from the fell,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fate rang out her dreadful knell,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The council formed in Rivendell,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A ring of gold cast forth its spell,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On bravest Boromir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nine ventured t’wards the South again,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Halflings, Elves, Dwarves and Men,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Truer companions there ne’er had been,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the side of Boromir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But in the depths of Khazad-Dum,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mithrandir fell to gloom,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flame and shadow carved his tomb,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dread and despair did swift consume,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The friends of Boromir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Under the bright and golden leaves;</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The party tarried long to grieve,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There fate of Man the Lady weaved,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For burdened Boromir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon the river the Eight did depart,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And in the night drawn like a dart,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sent from the Dark Lord’s Black rampart,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Temptation crept upon the heart,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of grieving Boromir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The enemy came upon the wall,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though Halflings witnessed Gondor’s call,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In valiant stand yet came the fall,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fall of Boromir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the window the sun set red,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon his drifting final bed,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brave Boromir lay peacefully dead;</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d left the world and in his stead,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brother Faramir.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In later days t’was said Men saw,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And wept in bitterness and awe,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As towards the Sea’s great maw,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sailed the boat of Boromir.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>